


Sometimes it's good to get out-Prologue

by Shanelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanelle/pseuds/Shanelle
Summary: Being at a place where you're uncomfortable sucks. Even more so with loud music and alcohol. But you can never say no to your dear friend who just wants you to have a good time-at least, she thinks you will have a good time. And for once, she may be right.





	Sometimes it's good to get out-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I have no idea where this story is going. Warnings will come as I go along, but for now I'm rating it as T due to alcohol mentions and such. Anyway, This isn't my first time posting on AO3-but it's first time in a while, and it is being cross posted on FF.Net as well. Maybe later on I'll post it on Adult Fanfictions as well.

She wasn’t sure why she had agreed to go, but she regretted every bit of it now. With so many people, people her age and older drinking up a storm, and phone just about dead, she was _really_ feeling uneasy. Parties just were not her thing, no matter who was involved. She hated to be around way too many people, as they quite literally drained her. This is what she gets for listening to Alissa about her needing to _lighten up a little_ and be social. The girl, however, just didn’t _do_ social. In fact, she much preferred being at home and drinking alone. Sure, she wanted to try her first drinks since turning twenty-one, but _this_ was just…too damn much for her.

There were people she didn’t know. Music was loud, and there was way too much tobacco smoke in the place as well. What she _wanted_ to do was go home. However, she was stuck until her friends felt like leaving, as she had no other ride home.

The female gave a loud sign and swirled her glass carefully, mixing the red liquid in it. Her first ever strawberry daiquiri, but her fourth drink overall as she’s already had a margarita as well as Vodka (Which she _hates_.), and Brandy. What she really wanted to try was wine, but that would be another day for her.

“You’re so anti-social…” Some random dude that she didn’t know murmured. “Open up a little…” Insert the guy putting his hand on hers, and the redhead promptly snatching her hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” She commanded, a glare on her features. The man seemed to get the message and backed away completely, much to the redhead’s relief.

“Got damn Akila, you should have at least given him a chance. He was _cute_ you know!” Another voice chipped in teasingly. Akila just rolled her eyes at the other redhead.

“Sure, had he not touched me and called me anti-social, _maybe_. But that’s not the case, is it Alissa?” Alissa simply shook her head at the other, a small smile on her features.

“Well…the touching is understandable, I suppose. But he was right, be a little _social_ babe. I brought you here so you could be.”

“If being social means letting strangers touch me, no thanks.”

“No, it doesn’t. And not _all_ drunk strangers are like that, you know!” Akila sighed softly at the other.

“There’s no winning this with you, is there?”

“Nope.”

“Figures.” She sighed once more and shook her head.

Akila took a sip from her drink, letting it ease down her throat. She hadn’t really touched her drink all that much, aside from the few sips she took. Meanwhile, Alissa was ordering a _second_ glass of a Dry Martini.

“Heheheh, taking your time with your Daiquiri, babe?” Akila stared at the other, slightly surprised.

“How the hell can you drink so fast?”

“Easy.” Akila shook her head, knowing why the other could drink so fast. _After so long, you get use to the taste and burn._

“Right. Anyway…when you find a guy that is a total cutie, and isn’t a got damn creep, then _maybe_ I’ll talk to them. Until then, I’ll be over here…” Alissa opened her mouth, as if about to speak, but then suddenly grinned instead.

“All right. I’ll be back later then, okay?~” Akila blinked, but before she could get a word out, the other redhead was already gone. Akila simply sighed and continued to drink.

_To be honest, I would much rather go home. She knows I do not like social situations like these, and yet she dragged me out to a got damn club on the claim that I needed to meet someone and let loose, relax and maybe even get laid. I get that she’s worried about me being too stressed out, but…._

Just then, she felt the booth’s leather become a little heavier on her left side, signaling the arrival of someone. She gave a soft sigh and, out of pure curiosity, glanced over at the person.

Boy did she get an eyeful.

Blonde strands that framed a strong jawline as they hanged downwards. Some golden strands stuck upwards into an inky black, which then lead to redish-purple tips. The strongest-and possibly the scariest- feature were this man’s eyes. They were sharp and very fierce. So fierce, Akila felt strands of hair on her neck stand slightly.

And then the other spoke.

“So uh…you must be Akila? That other redhead just sort of pushed me over here, exclaiming that we should talk…”

Akila snapped out of her brief hypnotization and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the warmth she felt on her cheeks upon realizing that she had been staring and got caught.

“Uh…yeah. That would be me…and I’m sorry for her actions. She’s just…” Akila paused, searching for the right word. _Nosy_ was an option that was right on the tip of her tongue, but she choose against it. “Concerned. For me.”

The male gave a chuckle. (holy shit that’s deep!) “Ah. Concerned enough to drag you out to a club and purposely set you up with strangers? Sounds just like a friend of mine who did the exact same thing. Not that he’s been successful, however.”

At this, Akila blinked, somewhat shocked. She honestly thought (and somewhat _hoped_ ) the guy already had a girlfriend. Then she could tell Alissa to back off with that one.

“I mean, it’s sweet they care so much but…”

“There’s better ways?” Akila finished herself, giving the male a small smile, which was returned along with a nod.

“Much, _much_ better ways. I never did like the social scene, and he knows it. Or at least I thought…”

“That’s exactly the same with Alissa…” To which she sighed softly, shaking her head. “Um…well, I’m not going to force you to stay or anything. I imagine you’re uncomfortable…”

The other shook his head and smiled, waving his hand dismissively. “Contrary, I’m enjoying myself quite a bit. But if you aren’t-“

“No no! I just…you’re the only one who seems to relate…so, I too am enjoying this..” To which the other smiled.

“Good.”

Akila felt herself smile as well. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mister…?”

“Atem. My name is Atem. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Akila. I think we’ll get along just fine.”


End file.
